


Biological Imperative

by Wondy



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Eggs, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, MpEgg, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondy/pseuds/Wondy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ロキはヨトゥンの繁殖の女王だった。彼は本能の赴くままに行動を開始する。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biological Imperative

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of[ "Biological Imperative"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/416422) by [LulaMadison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaMadison/pseuds/LulaMadison)  
> I translated the story with original writer: LulaMadison's permission.  
> I would like to say thank you for the permission to translate the story.

　柔らかな黄金色の夕陽がアスガルドの街を覆い、やがて夜闇へと薄れゆく夕昏どきの同じ時刻になると、オーディンは壊れたビフレストの端まで馬を駆り、門番に同じ質問を繰り返す。

「彼の姿は見えたか？」と。これまでの数え切れない夜、得た答えは全て同じであったと承知しながらも、オーディンは尋ねた。

「彼が成人して以来、見えてはおりませんでしたが」ヘイムダルが言う。「しかしながら、今宵は見えます」

「見えるとな？なぜ今宵に限って見えるのか？」オーディンは、息子が生存している確証を得たことに色めきだった。「もしや、息子は怪我をしておるのか？助けが必要なのか？」

「どうやら、他のことに……気を取られているようですな」

「他のことだと？」

　少しの間、ヘイムダルは目を凝らし、己の目に映る奇妙な光景をどう表現するべきか迷った。目下のところ、陛下の御子息は、ユグドラシルの枝に住む大栗鼠ラタトスクと交わっております----などと、どうやって王に告げればよいのだろうか？

　大栗鼠の尻尾の先で繊細な胸のラインを撫ぜられた若き王子が、どのように首をのけ反らせているかについて言及すべきであろうか？大栗鼠に貫かれながら、どれほど淫らに喘いでいるかについては？

　さらに、大栗鼠との前には、ニフレヘイムの大鷲アリとも交わっているのを目撃しましたと、この万能の父神に告げるべきであろうか？大鷲の翼に優しく抱きとめられ、巨大な風切羽の先で目にかかった髪を払ってもらいながら、大鷲のそれが彼に擦りつけられていた様子については？

　陛下の末の王子----ロキが九つの世界のベッド半分を渡り歩き、その殆どを彼の魅力で屈服させたと聞いたならば、陛下はお喜びになるだろうか？

「お聞きにならぬ方が宜しいかと存じます」とヘイムダルは答えた。

「申せ！息子は怪我を負っておるのか？」

　ヘイムダルは溜息をついて言った。「純潔の女王は、もはや純潔ではございません」

「純潔の女王？」

「何と……」ヘイムダルが片眉を上げる。これは、この数百年の間、彼が感情を表す唯一の方法だった。「陛下はご存知だとばかり」

「何のことだ？儂が何を知っていると？」

「ロキがヨトゥンヘイムの次世代の女王だということをです」とヘイムダルが続けて言う。「だからこそ、彼をアスガルドに連れて来たのだとばかり思っておりました。ヨトゥン達に再び兵士を増やさせぬようにだと」

「女王だと？冗談を言うでない、ロキは王子だ」

「陛下、ヨトゥンには一つの性しかござらぬ。その中でも、次世代を産み出す能力を有しているのは----」と説明をしだしてから、再び片眉を上げて言った。「本当に？ご存知なかったのですか？」

「ヨトゥンたちが寝床で何をするのかなど、儂の知ったことではない」そう答えつつも、オーディンの頬が赤くなり始めた。「それで、ロキはどうなるのだ？」

「充分な子種を集め終わると、止めどなく産卵が始まります。ヨトゥンの女王の役割は、王国に子孫を繁栄させることですが、彼のいる王国がヨトゥンヘイムでなかろうとも、それは変わりません」

「一旦、ロキを連れ戻さねばならぬ。禁断の暗黒エネルギーを用いてソーを遣（つか）わし、弟を探させるとしよう」  
　それだけ言うと、オーディンはその場を立ち去ろうとしたが、途中で足を止め、ヘイムダルに振り向いて言った。  
「しかし、この女王についての事柄は他言無用だぞ」

===========================

　アヴェンジャーズはロキおよびチタウリ軍勢との激戦に辛うじて勝利したものの、多大なる犠牲が伴われた。ソーはアヴェンジャーズに囲まれてセントラル・パークに立ちながら、ロキの犯した罪に対する怒りと、長らく死んだと思われていたた弟を故郷へ連れ帰れる幸せとに引き裂かれる思いでいた。

　それから、テッサラクトを封じ込めた装置の先をロキに向け、弟がそのハンドルを握るのを見つめた。ロキの両手首は魔法を使えぬように手錠で繋がれ、口には嘘を阻む口枷が嵌められていた。

　二人を取り巻いた青い光が閃き、殆どビフレストと同じように彼らを引き上げた。しかし、それはコントロールが足りず、酷く不安定な旅になった。ビフレストの上に到着すると同時に、ソーは疲労感に襲われ、気が付くと、より状況に対処したかに見える弟の前に片膝をついていた。

　装置のハンドルがロキの両手に握られているのを見て初めて、ソーは自分がハンドルを手放していたことに気付いた。ソーの目の前で、戒めの鎖と口枷がひび割れ始め、塵となり、まるで砂時計の砂のように皮膚の上を落ちていくと、ロキの狂気じみた笑みが露わになった。

「どうやって？」ソーの顔に戦慄が浮ぶ。

「アスガルドの魔術で私を制御できると思ったのか？」とロキが尋ね返した。

「ならば、何故ミッドガルドで逃げなかったのだ、弟よ？」

「秘密の小路が使えるまでに魔法が回復するのを待っていたのだ。しかし、有難いことに、もう待つ必要はない」

　テッサラクトの装置を手にしたままロキが青い光の中に消え、ソーは独りビフレストの上に取り残された。

　眩暈が晴れるまで堪えた後、ソーはムジョルニアを旋回させてビフレストから飛び立った。地上に降り立ち宮殿の中へと進んだが、王の謁見場にひと気がなかったため、両親の私室へと向かった。

「父上、ロキが逃亡いたしました。今一度、私を追跡にお送りください！」と扉を通ると同時に叫ぶ。

　オーディンが横たわる黄金の寝台の脇で寝ずの番を続けていた母フリッガが、ソーに向かって穏やかに微笑んだ。

「今は無理よ、ソー」そう言い、息子の手をそっと取る。「お父上は一度に多大な暗黒エネルギーを使われて、オーディン・スリープに入ってしまわれたわ。私たちは、またあなたの弟を見失ってしまったわね」

　テッサラクトを手にしたまま自由の身となったロキは、九つの世界をうろつき回り、そこに存在する最も賢く、最も強く、最も勇敢な生き物たちの子種を集め得るだろう。彼の子供たちは史上最強の軍隊となるのだ。そして、子種の収集が完了した時、子供たちを育てるのに最適な場所はどこか、ロキには目星がついていた。

===========================

　それは、だんだんと始まった。あまりに緩やかであった為、スターク・タワー内部で物がランダムに消えていることに、最初は誰も気付かなかった。

　まず初めに、スティーヴがモーターバイクの鍵束を失くした。そこら中を探し回り、更にメンバー全員に探させてから、ようやく負けを認めると、新しい鍵のセットを揃えた。  
　しかし、それからきっかり3日後にその鍵束も消え失せ、再び新しい鍵束が届くと同時に、トニーは口笛を吹けばビープ音が鳴って応えるキーホルダーをスティーヴに買ってやった。ところが、その2日後には、鍵束はまたしても消えてなくなり、全員で口笛を吹きながら二時間探し回ったにもかかわらず、とうとう見つからなかった。

「君は、おじいちゃんだから」と言い、トニーはスティーヴの背中を軽く叩いた。「物忘れがあっても仕方ないさ」

****

「オーケー、どこにやったんだ？」

　ある朝、皆で朝食を摂っているキッチンに勢いよく入って来るなり、トニーはスティーヴに向かって尋ねた。

「どこにやったって、何をだ？」スティーヴが訊き返す。

「誰かが、私のソックスの左足ばかりを盗んでいる」とトニーは答えた。「そして、それは君だ」

「どうして、左足ばかりだって分かるのよ？」とナターシャ。

「私には分かるんだよ！」そう言い放ち、スティーヴを指差す。「君との友情もこれまでだ。これは戦争だ。君のシールドがミステリアスに消え失せたとしても驚くなよ」

　この物言いは反目を呼び、更に様々な物がなくなり始めると、メンバーたちは誰が物を隠しているのかと互いに責め合うようになった。

　ソーが最後に残していった秘蔵ポップタルトの在庫は、外箱と中袋を含めて一夜にしてなくなり、またどういう意図なのか、ナターシャのお気に入りのジャケットから袖部分だけが消えた。さらに、クリントの弓の弦が全て行方不明になり、どんなに替えを買い足そうとも、やはりきれいさっぱり消えてなくなった。

　最終的には、ある朝目覚めたトニーの枕元に、まだ凍ったままの14ポンドまるまる一羽分の七面鳥の骨がみつかったのをきっかけに、彼らは停戦を宣言し、終戦の合意にまで達したのだった。

***

「おい、これは何だ？」翌日、革のような素材でできた灰色の球体を手にして、スティーヴがトニーの研究室にやって来た。「また君のジョークか？」

　トニーは顔をしかめ、スティーヴが持ち込んだ球体をじろりと見た。「知らないよ。どこで見つけたんだ？」

「6階の閉鎖されたオフィス・フロアの外だ」球体を作業台に置き、スティーヴが答えた。「クリントの仕業かな？」

「オフィス・フロアは閉鎖されたわけじゃないんだがね。こりゃ、どうも。それに、クリントだったら、犬の糞を詰めた袋に火をつけて踏んで消させるとか、そういう方向でくるだろ」トニーは、ペンの先で球体を突っついてみた。「これは明らかに有機物のようだが、こんなのは初めて見た」

　どうやら表面の組織は完全に硬いわけではなく、確かな弾力性があり、さらに、その内側から何かが突き返してきた。

「うわ！」トニーが叫び声を上げる。

　まるで、中にいる何かが外に出ようと爪を立てているかのように、球体の片側がボコっと隆起するのを見てトニーとスティーヴは飛び退いた。

「ジャーヴィス、この物体の周囲にシールドを張れ。私はちょっと席を外すが、その間に解析を進めておいてくれ。保存ファイル名は“スティーヴの奇妙なフットボール”だ」

『かしこまりました』

　そして、スティーヴに振り向いて言った。「これを見つけた場所に案内してくれ」

***

　トニーとしてはスターク・タワーの地上10階までをビジネス・オフィスとして貸し出したかったのだが、どうやら、時たま上空にエイリアンの軍勢を吐き出すポータルが出現するようなビルで働きたい者はいないとみえて、チタウリ襲撃から一年を経てさえ、オフィス・フロアは頑として空っぽのままだった。

　スティーヴがオフィスの外側、湿った一角を指差して言った。「あの球体は、ちょうどここに、廊下の真ん中に転がっていたんだ」

　トニーが取り出した装置を周囲にかざすと、途端にビープ音が鳴った。

「うぅーむ」とトニー。

「何だ？」

「このガンマ線には覚えがあるぞ。微弱だが……まるで、あの時と----」

「テッサラクトか？」

「ああ」そう頷き、ガンマ線の出所を探して更に装置を振る。

「しかし、テッサラクトはアスガルドだろ？」スティーヴが疑問を口にする。「もし、それがここにあるとしたら、ソーが知らせに来る筈だ」

「手元にテッサラクトがないからこそ、地球に来られないのかもしれないだろ」装置が大きなビープ音を立てた。「ガンマ線の発生源はここだな」

「アーマーを着た方がいい」スティーヴは、トニーの胸の前に腕を突き出して彼を制した。「この向こうにテッサラクトがあるとしたら、危険かもしれない」

「ちょっとした科学調査だ。問題ない」

　トニーが扉に向かい中に入ろうとしたその瞬間、青い閃光が弾け、彼は廊下の反対側まで吹っ飛ばされた。

「トニー！」スティーヴが友を助けに駆け寄る。「大丈夫か？」

「バナーをここに呼んでくれ」床に大の字になったまま、トニーは付け加えた。「ついでに、スコッチを瓶ごと持ってくるように伝えてくれ」

***

「これは、確かに四次元キューブだね」ブルース・バナー博士は、ドアを覆っているエネルギー・バリアのスキャン表示を確認して言った。「ただ、差異がある。以前とは違う周波数が放出されている」

「これ、まだ使えるのか？」アイアンマン・スーツに身を包んだトニーがロキの杖を握りしめて尋ねた。

「それを使うしかないよ」ブルースが答える。

「オーケー。また爆発するかもしれん。二人とも、下がっていろ」フェイスガードを下げ、トニーが入口に向かう。

　そして、ゆっくりと、少しずつ、杖をシールドの中に突き刺していくと、トニーの手がバリアを通過した。

「私に掴まれ」

　他二人もトニーの肩に手を置き、一緒にシールド内部に踏込んだ。

「ほらな、簡単だったろ」とトニー。

「バリアを通っても安全だと、どうして分ったんだ？」スティーヴが尋ねる。

「知るわけないだろ」スティーヴの不審そうな顔に向かって肩をすくめてみせる。

「僕らを危険に晒したってことか？」

「想定内のリスクさ」

***

　バリア内部の部屋は、暗くひんやりとしていた。粘液を滴らせて床から全面窓までを覆い尽くす黒く厚い外郭のような物体が光を遮っているのだ。すぐ近くのパーティションで仕切られたデスク・スペースの床は、例の球体で埋め尽くされており、それらは小さなグループごとにきちんと並べられていた。

「これは何だろう？」

　ブルースがそう口にした瞬間、パーティションの後ろで見覚えのある人影が立ち上がった。黒髪で目をぎらつかせたその男は、湿った革のような表面をした球体を山と積み上げているところだった。侵入者たちに気付くと、口をぱくぱくさせ、もう少しで球体を取り落としそうになったが、両腕で守るようにその球体をぎゅっと胸に抱え込んだ。

「貴様ら、私の卵房で何をしている？」とその男----ロキは鋭く言った。

「“ランボウ”って？」とブルースが尋ね返す。

「私の巣だ！どうやって結界を破った？」

「お前こそ、私のビルで何をやっている？」トニーが叫び声を上げる。「ここらのオフィスの家賃相場がいくらだと思う！？」

　ロキが馬鹿にしたように答える。「入居者などいないくせに」

「お前のせいだろ」トニーが言い返す。「お前の友達のチタウリのせいで保険料が跳ね上がったからだ！」

　ロキがニヤ～と笑みを浮かべる。スタークの計画を台無しにしてやったのが嬉しくてたまらないといった様子だ。腹の中に湧き上がってくる怒りを感じ、トニーはリパルサーを放とうと片手を上げた。

「スターク、この私を脅そうなどと短気を起こすな。私には軍隊がいるのだぞ」ロキはしたり顔で言ってから、首を傾げた。「まあ、彼らが孵化したらだが」

　アヴェンジャーズの三人は部屋と球体を見回し、そして、スティーヴが沈黙を破った。「この球体は卵なのか？」

「ご名答だ、キャプテン。今や、私は自分自身で軍隊を作りだせる。これで他人の軍隊を借りる必要もなくなった」

「ちょっと待て」トニーがフェイス・プレートを上げて言った。「もし、これらが卵なら、どうしてスティーヴと一緒に迷子にした？良い母親とは言えないな？」

「卵の世話をするのに、その父親以上の適任者はおらんだろう？」

「スティーヴ……」とトニー。「まさか、違うと言ってくれ」

「勿論、違う！」スティーヴが語気を荒める。「ロキの口から出る言葉は嘘ばかりだって君も知っているだろう」

「それは同意しかねる」とロキ。「私はキャプテンのベッド脇にあった写真の女に姿を変えたのだ。想定どおり彼女がキャプテンの恋人だったならば、誘いを拒まぬだろうと思ってな」

「ペギーに？」スティーヴが叫んだ。「で……でも、あれは夢だと思って……」

「充分に交配と言えるものであったよ、キャプテン。夢だなんてとんでもない。子種を採取した今、数え切れぬほどの子孫をお前にもたらしてやるから安心しろ」

「じゃあ、これらの卵は……」ブルースが尋ねる。「全部、スティーヴの子供なのか？」

「いーや、違ぁぁぁぁう」ロキはそう答えると、積み上がった卵の山に向かい、しばらく唇に指を当て足踏みをして考えこんでから、身を屈めて一つの卵を選びだした。  
「これは、貴様のだ」と、その卵をトニーに手渡す。

「トニーのことはどうやって騙したんだ？」とスティーヴが口を挟んだ。

「あの時は、騙す必要などなかった」ロキの目がキラリと光る。

「トニー、君ってばすすんで彼と寝たのかい？」ブルースが目に見えて体を震わせると、トニーは肩をすくめた。

「何て言うか……シュワルマを食べに行った後でさ、私は酔っていたし、こいつは……ホットで、ちょっとタガが外れていたのさ。私が誰かと寝るのを決める際には、この二つがトップリストなんだ」

「それと、こっちはお前のだ」ロキは抱えていた卵を一つ、ブルースに差出した。

「まさか。君は勘違いをしている」両手を上げ、受取るつもりがないことをアピールする。「もう何年もセックスとはご無沙汰だし、いやらしい夢さえ見ていない。だから、それが僕のものである筈がない」

「おお、そうだ！そうだ！確かに、これはお前のものではない」とロキは訂正した。「それはさりとて、緑の獣（けだもの）のオスぶりときたら、なかなかのものだったぞ」

　その時、何の前触れもなくアイアンマン・スーツに包まれたトニーの片手が跳ね上がり、彼自身の顔をひっぱたいた。

「どういうことだ？」トニーが言うと同時に、再び片手が跳ね上がり、今度はスティーヴの顔をひっぱたいた。

「おお、これはエリック坊やの仕業だ。父親にちなんで名付けたが、本当に遊び好きな坊やだ」ロキは誇らしげに顔を輝かせた。「まだ孵化もしていないのに、既に悪戯者の才がある」

===========================

　ヘリキャリア内の監房が使用不能となっているため、アヴェンジャーズは仕方なくロキを6階に置いたままにしたが、当のロキには地球征服にも侵略の音頭取りにも興味がないようだった。その代わり、おとなしく部屋の奥に座り、積み上げた卵に満面の笑みを向け、時おり立ち上がると、それらの位置を変えたり、新しい卵を積み足したりするのだった。

　トニーは、スターク・タワーで進行中の事件の裏にはおそらくロキが絡んでいるだろうという密かな疑念を抱いていた。  
　3回目にクリントの弦が盗まれた際に現行犯として捕まったのはトニー自身だったが、その一方で、ロビーの観葉植物の土をぼこぼこの穴だらけにしたのが誰なのか、ペッパーの英国旅行土産のノーム人形の首を刎ねたのは誰なのか白状する者はいなかった。

「ジャーヴィス、ロビーの監視ビデオの映像を出してくれ。昨夜のだ」

『申し訳ございません。昨夜は、監視カメラの電源が切られていました』

「切られていただと？どういうことだ？」

『不明です』

「今週、他にも同様のことがあったのか？」

『ロビーの監視カメラは、ここ二週間に渡って毎晩、電源が切られていました』

「ジャーヴィス、それって報告すべき重要な情報だとは思なかったのか？」

『訊かれなかったものですから、サー』

「最初に電源が切られた日に、他におかしな事はなかったか？」

『いいえ。しかしながら、キャプテン・ロジャーズのバイクの鍵束が盗まれたのが最初の日にあたります』

***

　トニーは、他のみんなと同時刻に寝室へ引き上げる素振りを見せつけてから一時間後、壁越しにスティーヴの軽い鼾が聞えてきた頃合いを見計らって自室を抜け出すと、キッチンへと入った。

　それから、夕食の残りの骨付きハムの蜂蜜漬けを冷蔵庫から取り出し、キッチン内にハムのほのかな匂いを漂わせた。そして、ハムをテーブルの上に置くと、自分はテーブルの下に隠れた。もし必要なら、一晩中でも待つ心積もりでいたが、僅か5分後にはキッチンの監視カメラの赤い点滅ライトが消えた。

　高窓から流れ込む街灯りだけに照らされたキッチンに見間違えようのないロキの長身がしなやかな足取りで現れると同時に、トニーは息を殺した。ロキはトニーの見つめる先でゴミ箱の前に屈みこむと、数分間ごそごそと中身をかき混ぜてから様々な物を拾い出し、何か重そうな物をキッチン・テーブルの上に置いた。それから、食器棚を開けて皿を取り出す音と引き出しを開ける音をさせた後、再びふらふらとテーブルに戻って来くると静かに椅子を引いた。ロキが椅子に腰かけてから数秒後、カトラリーが皿に触れるカチャカチャという音が辺りに響いた。

「やっぱりか！」トニーは金切り声を上げて飛び出すと、部屋の灯りをつけた。

　ロキはスプーンを片手にテーブルに座っていた。テーブルの上で脇に寄せられた骨付きハムに代わって目の前に置かれたボウルには、スティーヴがキッチンを明るくしようと出窓に飾っておいたミニ向日葵の鉢の土が満たされていた。

「お前、その泥をどうするつもりだ？」トニーが慌てて言う。

「腹が減っているのだ」そう答え、優美な仕草でスプーン山盛りの泥を口に運ぶ。

「腹が減っているなら、美味いピザを食わせてやるよ」

「それは既に試してみた」と泥を飲み込んで言う。「だが、私に必要な栄養素を満たしていなかった」

「中華料理は？」

「ミッドガルドで提供されうる、あらゆる種類の食物を全て試した」また一口、スプーンに山盛りの泥を口にする。「そのどれもが適切ではなかった」

「ひょっとして別の場所の食べ物を試すべきでは？地球外はどうだい？ついでに、卵も一緒に連れて行けよ」

「残念ながら、排卵が始まっている今、私の魔法は停滞状態にある。テッサラクトの力を借りてさえ、再度の長距離移動は無理な話だ」

「へぇ！ってことは、今がお前を捕まえる絶好のチャンスなんだ？」トニーはそう尋ねながら、アイアンマン・スーツ無しの自分に、この神を窓の外に投げ捨てるだけの腕力があるだろうかと計算を巡らせた。

「停滞状態にあると言ったが、弱まったとは言っておらんぞ」ロキが素焼きの植木鉢を手に取りながら言った。「やれるものなら、やってみるがよい。お前の気に入る結果になるとは思えんがね」

　そして、植木鉢を一噛みし、歯でガリガリと噛みしだいてから飲み込んだ。

「なあ、それって、いくら“神もどき”でも体に悪かないか」

「私をそのように呼ぶでない。これには、私に必要な栄養素の全てが含まれているのだ」とナプキンで口の端を軽く拭きながら続ける。「鉄分、窒素、リン、カリウム、カルシウム、さらに、その小瓶に書かれたものがそうであるなら、ミラクル・グロ※と呼ばれる物質も多量に含まれている」  
（※有機肥料の商品名）

「私のソックスも食べたのか？」

「左足だけな」そう答えてから、植木鉢をもう一噛みした。

***

　卵が孵り始め、廃棄された卵房の中でほったらかしにされた赤ん坊たちが泣き声を上げても、ロキは新しい卵を産み続けていた。

「赤ちゃんたちにミルクをちゃんとやっているのか？」床に寝転がされたまま悲しげに泣く青い栗鼠の赤ん坊を目にして、スティーヴが尋ねた。

「それは私の仕事ではない」ロキがクイッと顎を上げる。「私は卵を産む。世話をするのは、お前たち働きオスの仕事だ」

***

「オムツをくれ」スティーヴは、青い肌の小さな赤ん坊をオムツ交換台に寝かせて言った。

「ちょっと待って」一度に三つのことをこなそうとしてキッチンを飛び回っていたナターシャが答え、部屋の向こう側からオムツを投げて寄こした。

「託児所を利用しよう」胸に新生児を抱いたトニーが部屋に入ってくるなり言った。

「こんな見た目をした子供たちを受入れると思うかい？」スティーヴはベタベタするオムツテープを留めるのに手惑いながら尋ね返した。「もう降参だ。尻尾のある子にオムツを穿かせるには、どうしたらいいんだ？」

「尻側に切り込みを入れたら」トニーが答えたその時、スターク・タワー上空に稲妻が鳴り響いた。トニーはスティーヴと顔を見合わせて微笑んだ。

「彼の方が詳しいだろうな」とトニーは改めて言った。

***

「これは一体何としたことだ？」ソーはロキの巣の前に立ち、床に転がっていた赤ん坊を拾い上げて尋ねた。「この赤児には角が生えているぞ」

「父親がビルジスナイプだったのだ」

「ロキィィィィ」ソーが唸る。「お前、ビルジスナイプと寝たのか？あんな汚らわしい生き物と」

「同時に、奴らは驚異的な強さを持っている」とロキが指摘する。「奴らの遺伝子は、私の子孫の質を上げるだろう」

「父上から事情を聞いてきたが、お前がビルジスナイプと交尾していたとは聞いておらん」

「ならば、それも膨大なる“オーディンが話すべきでいながら黙っている事柄リスト”に加えておけ」　

「一緒にアスガルドに戻るぞ」ソーが言う。「この世界はお前の家族に相応しくない」

「どうして私が戻りたくなると？」

「お前の子供たちが最良の世話を受けられるよう、母上が保証して下さった」とソーが答える。「ミッドガルドは子供たちにとって良い場所ではない。私と一緒に故郷に帰ろう」

　ロキは、しばらくその申し出を熟考した。子供たちの快適な生活についてソーが言った言葉に嘘はないと思えた。ミッドガルドの医療は酷いものだし、教育レベルはお粗末で、おまけに、アヴェンジャーズの面々ときたら、尻尾のある子供に満足に服も着せられない役立たずの働きオスばかりだ。

「よかろう」とロキは了承した。

「大変結構だ、弟よ」とソーは応じてから、アヴェンジャーズに向き直った。「友よ、これだけの子供たちを転送するには広い土地が必要だ。どこか場所を知らぬか？」

===========================

　ニューメキシコへは大した長旅ではなかったが、クインジェットの後部座席から這い出たロキが床にしゃがみ込み、ズボンの割れ目を覆っているカバーのボタンを外した時、どこを見ればいいのか誰にも分らなかった。

「マー・マイ・ゴッド」トニーが吐き気半分、科学的好奇心半分といった調子で言った。「今かよ？我慢できないのか？」

「我慢をしてみたことはある、スターク」ちゅぽんと卵を捻り出す。「しかし、産卵を堪えるというのは、途方もない痛みを伴うのだ」

「お前が痛かろうがどうでもいい」クリントが肩をすくめる。

　ロキは床からホークアイを睨み上げつつ、２個目の卵を産み落として言った。「あの時は卵にヒビが入ってしまい、産卵後に塞ごうと試みたが手遅れだった。子供は死んだ。あのような経験は二度とごめんだ」

「何の子だった？」とクリント。「リスか？海蛇か？」

「ハーフ・アスガーディアンだ！」ロキが怒りを露わにする。「私が今までに交配したアスガーディアンは一人だけだ」

「誰と？」とスティーヴが尋ねると、ロキの視線はコックピットの方へ----ソーがパイロットとともに座っている方へと漂った。ちなみに、ソーがコックピットに座っているのは、シートベルトにくくられた大量の卵と子供たちに席を占領されたせいで後部座席に空きがなかったからに過ぎない。

「え……えっと……ソーが？だが、彼は君の兄だ」

「血の繋がりはない」ロキが憤然と答える。「それに、その種族の中から最も強く勇敢な者を子らの父親に選ばねばならん。となれば、ソーを選ばぬ道理はない」

「何というか、キモい」  
　トニーはそう言いつつも、ロキが次の卵を押し出す様子を観察した。卵を包んだ半透明のピンク色の組織がゆっくりと床に下りて卵を排出し、そしてまたロキの体内に戻っていく。  
「実際、何がキモいのか既に基準が分らなくなっていたが、今やもう、我々はデヴィッド・クローネンバーグの領域にいるぞ。おい、誰か席を替わってくれないか？」

　トニーが周りを見渡すと、スティーヴとクリントはあからさまに視線を逸らした。

「どうやら、誰も替わってくれないようだな」

　ロキがズボンのカバーを閉め直し、床に卵を残したまま自分の座席に戻ってくる。かつてと変わらぬほっそりとしたその体から、赤ん坊サイズの丸く大きな卵がいくつも産み出されているとは。

「どうやっているんだ？」とトニーは尋ねた。

「何？」

「たった今、お前は特大卵を３個捻り出した。で、相変わらず針金みたいに痩せている」

「私の体内に卵があるわけではない」ロキは答えた。「別の場所に蓄えられているのだ」

「蓄えられている？」トニーが訊き返す。「別の場所に蓄えられた卵が、どうやってお前のアソ……いや、どこでもいいが……から飛び出すんだよ？」

「おお、そうだったな」ロキが意地の悪い笑みを浮かべる。「こういった話となると、お前たちミッドガーディアンがどれだけ遅れた種なのか、いつも忘れてしまう。要は異次元貯蔵庫だ。実に簡単なトリックだよ」

「異次元……」言葉の意味を捉えようと、トニーの声が尻すぼみになった。「つまり、他の次元から卵が移送されてきていると？」

「私の卵巣と卵管の大元はそこにあるのだ。そう、他の諸々の物と一緒にな」

「諸々の物って、たとえば？」

「予備の鎧、投げナイフのストック。それにロンドンにある、こじんまりとした素敵なアンティーク・ショップで見つけた特別に美しいティーポット。九つの世界を旅する間に傷をつけては大変だから、そこにしまってあるのだ」ロキは言い、再び自分の席を離れるとズボンのカバーを外した。

「オーケー。誰かマジで席を替わってくれ。またかぶりつきでこれを見せられちゃ適わん」

***

　ソーとロキは、11人の子供たちと木箱に入れられた36個の卵と、さらに、トニーの多大なる嫌悪感をものともせず、新たにクインジェット内で産み落とされた9個の卵を伴ってアスガルドに到着した。

　ロキはアヴェンジャーズの子供たちを父親の元に残してもいいと持ちかけたが、トニーとブルースは即座に断った。一方、あの青い赤ん坊に奇妙な愛着を感じジェイミーという名で呼び始めていたスティーヴは、ロキの傍が子供にとって最良の場所だと判断しつつも、ジェイミーが長旅に耐えられる年齢になったら、面会に連れて来てくれるように約束を取り付けた。

　侍女たちが卵と子供たちを素早く連れ去ると、ロキはソーの隣に立ち、オーディンと対面した。

「我が息子よ、旅はどうであった？」

「順調でしたよ、オールファーザー。お言葉、痛み入ります」とロキは答え、オーディンが言葉を続けようとするのを片手で遮って言った。「ちょっと失礼」

「おい、ロキ……」ロキがズボンのカバーを開いてオーディンの足元にしゃがむと同時に、ソーは声を上げた。「父上の御前でそれをせねばならんのか？」

「黙れ、ソー！仕方がないだろ」ロキが鋭く言い返す。「卵らが成熟期に入っているのだ。排卵状態になった卵は直ちに産卵されねばならん」

　末の息子が地面に産卵する間、オーディンは一体どこに目をやるべきか心許なく思い、衛兵が近付いて来ると胸を撫で下ろした。

「陛下」と衛兵は言い、ふと視線を落した先に新たな卵を産むロキの姿を認めると、顔に恐怖を横切らせた。「ヘイムダルがお呼びです」

「よかろう」オーディンは邪魔が入ったことに感謝しつつ言った。「お前たちも来なさい」

　そして、素早く踵を返すと、ソーを傍らに伴いビフレストに向かった。

「卵の世話を頼む」ロキは立ち上がりながらズボンのカバーを閉めると、勤勉な働きオスさながらに卵を集める衛兵を後に残して父と兄の後を追った。

***

「ヨトゥンヘイムが陛下との会見を望んでおります」とヘイムダルが述べた。「もし拒めば、戦も辞さぬと申しております」

「ヨトゥンの要求は何だ？」

「ロキの身柄の引き渡しです」

　オーディンは、床にしゃがんでいるロキに振り返った。「今すぐヨトゥンヘイムに赴くとしよう。身重のお前になら、ヨトゥンも情けを見せるやもしれぬ」

「異議はありませんよ」と、ロキは立ち上がった。

「よし」産卵を続けるロキの姿を見る以外にすることができて、オーディンはほっとした。「さあ、行くぞ」

「卵を頼む」そう言いロキが歩き去った後には、立ち尽くすヘイムダルと、その隣に卵が４個残されていた。

***

　ヨトゥンヘイムの宮殿に到着した彼らは、たちまち巨人の戦士たちによって包囲された。ソーはムジョルニアを持ち上げて攻撃に備え、オーディンはグングニルを掲げて身構えた。そして、ロキは床にしゃがんでズボンを緩めた。

「皆の者、下がれ！」広間の奥から声が響いた。　

　動きを止めた巨人の戦士たちが後ろに下がると、王座に腰かけたヨトゥン王の姿が現れた。

「ヘルビンディ」オーディンが口火を切る。「我々は貴殿からの会見の要請を受け、ここに参った」

「オールファーザー、ささやかな我が城へお越しいただき感謝する」ヘルビンディは、そう言いながら王座から立ち上がり会釈をした。

「何を論じられたい？」とオーディン。

「ロキの身柄だ」とヘルビンディ。

「とんでもない！」ソーが声を上げる。「貴様らにロキは渡さん」

「そちらがロキを返さぬのなら、こちらも相応の対処をせねばならん」ヘルビンディが脅しを口にする。

「息子を渡すつもりはない」とオーディンは繰り返した。「しかし、それ以外になら、ヨトゥンヘイムに対して犯した罪の償いをさせると約束しよう」

「罪とは？」ヘルビンディが尋ねた。「彼は何もヨトゥンヘイムの法に触れることをしていない」

「だが……ロキはラウフェイを殺した」

「うむ。女王の世代交代にともなって起こりうることだ」  
　ヘルビンディはそう答え、ロキが彼らの足元に積み上げた卵の小山に新たな卵をのせるのを見つめた。  
「それは犯罪ではない。繁殖の女王は、その成熟過程において先代の女王と、対抗者となりうる他の女王候補たちを殺すことがある」

「ロキを罰するつもりはないと言うのか？」とソーが尋ねた。

「ない」と巨人の王は答えた。「彼はヨトゥンヘイム唯一の女王として丁重に遇され、我らが種族の高祖、指導者として崇められるだろう」

「崇められるだと？」とロキが訊き返した。

「そう、崇拝です」  
　ヘルビンディは卵を一つ手に取ると、まるでそれが貴重な宝石であるかのように胸に抱いた。  
「ヨトゥンヘイムは永らく新しい世代を持たずにいた。大戦から間もなく、ラウフェイは卵を産まなくなり、最後の女王となっていた。あなたが寺院から盗まれて以来、我々は将来を悲観してきたのだ。しかし、ついにあなたが、これほどまでに肥沃な女王となって戻って来られた。もしヨトゥンヘイムにおいでいただければ、その日は我らが王国の歴史上において最も輝かしき日の一つとなりましょう」

「ロキよ、ヨトゥンとともにありたいか？」オーディンが尋ねた。

　新たな卵を産むために再び地面にしゃがんでいたロキは、その姿勢のまま目線を上げて答えた。「ええ、どちらかといえば、そう思います」

===========================

　ロキは玉座でくつろいだ。最も柔らかく貴重な毛皮にとりまかれ、召使いが彼の髪を優しく梳っている。そして、ヘルビンディが『あなたは崇められるでしょう』という言葉を口にした時のことに思いを巡らせた。女王にどれ程のものが与えられるのか、あの時のロキは完全に過小評価をしていた。実際には、女王の要求とあれば、何もかも全てが叶えられるべきものだったのだ。

　もし、ロキが彼しか望まない特別な食べ物を要求すれば、ロキ自身から世界と世界を結ぶ秘密の小路の通り方を教えられたヨトゥンの魔法使いによって、一時間以内に届けられた。さらに、退屈だと言えば、目にするに相応しいありとあらゆる娯楽が提供された。毎朝、真っ白なミルクで満たされた巨大な風呂に入れられ、これまで以上に柔らかくなったロキの肌は、蜂蜜と花の芳醇な香りを漂わせていた。

　これら手厚い世話の見返りにロキがせねばならぬことは産卵であり、彼は卵を産み続けた。ヨトゥンヘイムに落ち着いてから、せいぜいまだ半年しか経っていないにもかかわらず、既に一日に1000個近い卵を産み、その肥沃さは常に称賛の的だった。

「殿、お言葉を賜ってもよろしいですかな？」ヘルビンディが、ロキの前に進み出て言った。

「何だ？」召使いを下がらせながら、ロキが答えた。

「何事も御意に添われておりますか？召使いたちは、きちんと勤めを果たしておりますでしょうか？」とヘルビンディが尋ねた。「お望みとあれば、働きの不足な者は処刑いたしましょう」

「全て充分に事足りている」そう答えながら、ロキは背を横たえ、玉座前に設えられた排出溝に新たな卵を産み落とした。

「あなたは、何と肥沃な女王か」ヘルビンディは、慌てて部屋に入ってきた召使いが大事そうに卵を拾い上げるのを見つめて言った。「この世界に活気を取り戻してくださった。あなたに仕えるのは、我らが喜びです」

　ロキは少しの間ヘルビンディを見やると、無造作な仕草で両手を上げた。唇の端が微かに笑みで震えている。

「何か私に言いたいことがあるが、言い出せない。どうしてか、そんな気がするが？」と体を乗り出した。

「うぅむ……」ヘルビンディが口篭る。「殿のお気を煩わせることは、何もございませぬ」

「私がお前をスープにして飲みたいと言い出さん内に、申した方が身のためだぞ」と語気を強めて言う。それと同時に、新しい卵が排出溝を転がり落ちていった。

「民の間で噂になっております」

「ふむ？」

「民は、あなたが未だにヨトゥンの誰とも契らずにいることを案じております。産まれた子らは全てあなたの血筋ではあるが、これまでのところ、巨人の子ではないと」

「よいか、群れには多様な遺伝子を取り込まねばならん。子らが私から受継ぐだろう特質に、更なる強さ、勇敢さ、知性を付け加えるためにな」と目を狭める。「私の決断に疑問を差し挟むつもりか？」

「いいえ、殿。まさか、そんな！」ヘルビンディは慌てて答えた。「しかしながら……」

「しかし何だ？」

「できるなら、大鷲との子作りは、お止めいただければと……」と控えめに言った。

「本気か？」ロキが言い返す。「大鷲らは、私のお気に入りなのに」

「遺憾とは存じますが……しかし、殿、彼らはしばしば上空から糞をするのです」

　ロキは自分の子供たちがヨトゥンの頭上に糞を落すという発想を鼻で笑うと、ちょっと考えてから鼻の下を指でこすり、そして、新しい卵を排出溝に産み落としつつ、よくよく状況を考えてみた。実際のところ、これまで目にした霜の巨人たちの中には、体を許しても良いと思える者も、子孫の価値を高める特質を持つと思える者も全くいなかった。  
　そこでロキは、将来的な交尾の可能性を今しばらく保留にしておくアイデアを思いついた。

「よかろう、純血のヨトゥンの子を産んでやる。まずは、ヨトゥン最強の戦士を選ぶのだ」とロキは答えた。「トーナメントを組織しろ。全ての者を競い合わせ、その上位3名と契るとする」

「素晴らしい」とヘルビンディが言った。「報せを交付し、九つの世界で一番の舞台を用意しましょう」

「私が欲しいのは最良のものだけだ」

　トーナメントを組織すれば民も満足するだろうし、たとえヨトゥンと交配したからといって、必ずしもその種で子作りをする必要はない。そうすれば、更に多くの大鷲の子供たちを産む時間を作れる----とロキは腹の中で考えた。

「殿、他にご入り用はありますかな？お望みの物があれば、どうぞおっしゃいませ」

「うむ」とロキは答えた。「ミッドガルドに魔法使いを送れ。そなたに位置を教えよう。大きな塔の入口にある花篭の中に、ガーゴイルに似た形をしたご馳走があるのだ。終ぞ食べ切らなかったものでな」

「それだけで宜しゅうございますかな、殿？」

「ああ、そのガーゴイルでよい」

「御意。それでは、直ちに取りかかって参ります」

「いや、ちょっと待て、ヘルビンディ、待て！もう一つ、欲しい物がある」

***

　翌朝、全てのアイアンマン・スーツから、もれなく左足が消えていることに気付き、トニー・スタークは悲鳴を上げた。

END


End file.
